Radio Stations in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. Feel free to add your ideas in the comments and I will be sure to add them, and also post some custom made radio logos. The playable characters & their friends can sing along to some of the songs on the radio. Danville Rock Radio This is Jeremy's favorite radio station. Style:Classic Rock & Metal (60's, 70's & 80's) DJ:Danny from Love Händel Tracklist: *AC/DC - T.N.T *Aerosmith - Walk This Way *Van Halen - Jump *Mötley Crüe - Live Wire *Kansas - Carry My Wayward Son *Europe - The Final Countdown *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart *The Doors - Break On Through To the Other Side *Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *Kenny Rogers & the First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) *Queen - Another One Bites the Dust *Genesis - The Invisible Touch *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *The Police - Every Breath You Take *The Who - Eminence Front *Golden Earring - Radar Love *Deep Purple - Highway Star *Blue Öyster Cult - Burnin' For You *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Wanna Be Like You *Iggy Pop - Passanger *The Doobie Brothers - China Grove *Loverboy - Working For the Weekend *Bon Jovi - Livin' On a Prayer *Pat Benetar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot *Rascal Flatts - Life is a Highway *Chuck Berry - Route 66 *Aldo Nova - Fantasy *Suicide - Ghost Rider *The Cult - Born to Be Wild *Iggy Pop - Neighborhood Threat *Judas Priest - Breaking the Law *Iron Maiden - The Trooper *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town *Tears for Fears - Shout *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone *The Outfield - Your Love *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *David Bowie - Suffagette City *The Psychedelic Furs - Pretty in Pink *Phil Collins & Philip Bailey - Easy Lover *The Rolling Stones - Fingerprint File *Elvis Costello - Radio Radio *REO Speedwagon - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore *Phil Collins - Against All Odds *Stevie Nicks - Stand Back *The Rolling Stones - Dance *David Bowie - Heroes *Big Country - In a Big Country *Steely Dan - Deacon Blues *Simple Minds - Glittering Prize *Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl *Don Henley - The Boys of Summer *Electric Light Orchestra - Don't Bring Me Down *The Mamas & the Papas - California Dreamin' Revolution X This is Buford's favorite radio station. Style:Punk Rock DJ:Bam Margera Tracklist: *Green Day - American Idiot *Goldfinger - Superman *Alkaline Trio - Armageddon *Rage Against the Machine - Guerrilla Radio *Rise Against - Like the Angels *Adoloscents - Amoeba *Rancid - Fall Back Down *Wolfmother - Woman *TSOL - Wash Away *Black Flag - Fix Me *The Clash - This is Radio Clash *X - Los Angeles *Sublime - Seed *Wire - I2XU *The Ramones - Rocket to Russia *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around *Agent Orange - Bloodstains *XTC - Senses Working Overtime *The Descendents - Ride the Wild *D.R.I - I Don't Need Society *The Germs - Manimal *Green Day - Longview *NOFX - Skate *The Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog *The Misfits - Last Caress *The Presidents of the United States of America - Lump *Dr. Know - Mr. Freeze *Ill Repute - Oxnard *7 Seconds - Young 'til I Die *MDC - John Wayne Was A Nazi *Verbal Abuse - I Hate You *Dicks - Hate The Police *The Vandals - Anarchy Burger (Hold The Government) *Angry Samoans - Lights Out *NOFX - Six Pack Girls *Cryptic Slaughter - Lowlife *Battalion of Saints - Second Coming *D.I. - Richard Hung Himself *JFA - Beach Blanket Bongout P.M.R Style:Modern & Alternative Rock (90's to present), Indie Rock DJ:Trent Reznor Tracklist: *Linkin Park - Numb *Wavves - Dog *Finger Eleven - Paralyzer *Blur - Song 2 *Linkin Park - In the End *The Explosion - Here I Am *Crush 40 - What I'm Made Of *Prairie Cartel - Cloud Sombrero *Foxylane - Command *VHS or Beta - Burn It All Down *Static X - The Only *Nirvana - Come As You Are *Nine Inch Nails - Head Like a Hole *The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony *Hole - Violet *The Stone Roses - She Bangs the Drums *Pixies - Debaser *Primal Scream - Higher Than the Sun *Smashing Pumpkins - Today *Radiohead - Creep *Foo Fighters - Everlong *Happy Mondays - Step On *Pearl Jam - Even Flow *Sonic Youth - 100% *The Bronx - Knifeman *Travis - Side *No Age - Erasor *Plain White T's - Hate (I Really Don't Like You) *The Adored - TV Riot *Kasabian - Eez-eh *Crush 40 - Live & Learn *Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know *Mansun - Wide Open Space *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself *DIIV - Doused *Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry *Hanni El Khatib - Head In the Dirt *Psychic Ills - I Get By *Tame Impala - Solitude Is Bliss *Sweethead - The Great Disruptors *Neon Trees - Sleeping With a Friend *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *Best Coast - Boyfriend *Bleeding Knees Club - Teenage Girls *Mac DeMarco - Ode to Viceroy *Beach Fossils - Daydream *Jay Reatard - It Ain't Gonna Save Me *The Orwells - Who Needs You *King Tuff - Bad Thing *Black Lips - Boys In the Wood *Harlem - Friendly Ghost *Surfer Blood - Floating Vibes *Smith Westerns - Weekend *Bleached - Electric Chair *Splashh - All I Wanna Do *Iceage - Ecstasy *Cloud Nothings - Stay Useless *Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti - Only In My Dreams *F****d Up - Queen of Hearts *Vivian Girls - Where Do You Run To *Trash Talk - Awake *Japandroids - The House That Heaven Built *Deerhunter - Nothing Ever Happened *The Babies - Get Lost *Girls - Lust For Life *Yuck - Get Away *JEFF The Brotherhood - Heavy Days *Dum Dum Girls - Lord Knows Cassette FM This is Isabella's favorite radio station. Style:80's-early 2000's Pop, Rock, House, Synthpop & New Wave music DJ:Ben Baxter Tracklist: *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Laura Brannigan - Self Control *Huey Lewis & the News - The Power of Love *A-Ha - Take On Me *Duran Duran - Serious *Roxette - The Look *Club Nouveau - Lean on Me *Haddaway - What is Love *Wham! - Everything She Wants *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) *ABBA - Head Over Heels *Blondie - Heart of Glass *Men Without Hats - The Safety Dance *Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero *Paula Abdul - Cold Hearted *Jane Child - I Don't Wanna Fall in Love *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out *The Human League - Don't You Want Me *Bad Boys Blue - I Wanna Hear Your Heartbeat *The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep *Pet Shop Boys - It's A Sin *Yazz - The Only Way is Up *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1983 Single Version) *Rick Astley - Together Forever *Hall & Oates - Can't Go For That *Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence *Modern Talking - Geronimo's Cadillac *Elton John - Blue Eyes *Katrina & the Waves - Walking On Sunshine *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Wang Chung - Everybody Have Fun Tonight *Queen - Radio Ga Ga *Thompson Twins - In the Name of Love *Wet Wet Wet - Sweet Surrender *Seal - Future Love Paradise *David Bowie - Let's Dance *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground *Wilson Phillips - Hold On *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You *Flock of Seagulls - Rainfall *Roxy Music - Love is the Drug *Gary Numan - Are Friends Electric *Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is *Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You *Bad Boys Blue - You're a Woman *ABC - The Look of Love (Parts 1-2) Beechley Underground 95 This is Phineas' favorite radio station. Style:Indietronica, Indie Pop, Chillwave, Modern New Wave, Synthpop DJ:Cindy Robinson Tracklist: *Ducktails - Assistant Director *Future Islands - Before the Bridge *Rainbow Arabia - Blind *Toro y Moi - Day One *Junior Boys - EP *Friendly Fires - Hurting *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion *Toro y Moi - New Beat *Yeasayer - O.N.E. *!!! - One Girl/One Boy *Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) *Panama - One Piece *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet remix) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer *Gold Fields - Thunder *The Shoes - Time to Dance *Mitzi - Truly Alive *Moving Units - Until She Says *The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) *Twin Shadow - Old Love/New Love *Poolside - Do You Believe *Favored Nations - The Setup *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking *M83 - Midnight City *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Miko *MGMT - Kids *Neon Indian - Terminally Chill *PNAU - With You Forever *The Chromatics - Kill for Love *Toro y Moi - Day One *Sky Ferreira - Everything Is Embarrassing *Animal Collective - My Girls *Washed Out - Feel It All Around *Blood Orange - You're Not Good Enough *Wild Nothing - Paradise *Cults - Go Outside *Grimes - Oblivion *Tanlines - All of Me *Trust - Sulk *Chvrches - Recover *Blouse - Into Black *How to Dress Well - & It Was U *Craft Spells - After the Moment *Chad Valley - Shell Suite *Kindness - Swinging Party *Active Child - Hanging On *Twin Sister - All Around and Away We Go *Autre Ne Veut - Counting Soulwax FM This is Ferb's favorite radio station. Style:House, Neo-Trance, Techno, Electro DJ:Soulwax Tracklist: *Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) *Fatal Error - Fatal Error *Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up *Deadmau5 - Raise Your Weapon *FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) *Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu *Daniel Avery - Naive Response *Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) *Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) *Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams *Zombie Nation - Tryouts *Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure *Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 *Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) *Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker *Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) *The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) *Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) *Tiga - Good As Gold *Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl *Louis La Roche - Love *Gigamesh - All My Life *Digitalism - Idealistic *Tugboat - Slow Revolution *The Chainsmokers - #Selfie *Faithless - Insomnia *Showtek - Slow Down *Zombie Nation - Kernkraft 400 (DJ Gius Mix) *Justice - Phantom Pt.II (Soulwax Remix) *The Juan MacLean - The Simple Life *Tom Novy - Back to the Streets *Gorillaz - Dare (Soulwax Remix) *Eiffel 65 - Blue *Moloko - Sing It Back (Boris musical mix, extended) *Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger *Kid Cudi - Day & Nite (Crookers Remix) *The Presets - Steamworks *Animal Testing Centre - DSP *The Ratpack - Clipper *Prodigy - No Good *Retrograde - Benzoate Odyssey Radio This is Stacy Hirano's favorite radio station. Style:Funk, Disco, Classic Soul, R&B, Rhythmic Oldies DJ:Chaka Khan Tracklist: *Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round) *Chic - My Forbidden Lover *Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye *GQ - Disco Nights (Rock-Freak) *Hamilton Bohannon - Let's Start the Dance *Michael Zager Band - Let's All Chant *Peaches & Herb - Funtime *The O'Jays - I Love Music *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn the Beat Around *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm In Love *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) *The Ohio Players - Fopp *Con Funk Shun - Ffun *Kleeer - Intimate Connection *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan *George Duke - Reach For It *The Meters - Cissy Strut *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine *Edwin Starr - Easin' In *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can *Tamiko Jones - Can't Live Without Your Love *Suzy Q - Get On Up and Do It Again *Rainbow Brown - Till You Surrender *Don Ray - Standing in the Rain *A Taste of Honey - Boogie Oogie Oogie *The Trammps - Disco Inferno *Creme D'Cocoa - Doin' the Dog *Chic - Everybody Dance *Sister Sledge - Lost in Music (Original) *War - Slippin' Into Darkness *Stephanie Mills - Put Your Body in It *Weldon Irvine - We Gettin' Down *Kool & the Gang - Jungle Boogie *Dan Hartman - Relight My Fire *Machine - There But For the Grace of God Go I *Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - Any Love *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') *Sister Sledge - He's the Greatest Dancer *Village People - Y.M.C.A. *Candi Staton - Young Hearts Run Free *Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out *Chic - Good Times *Cameo - Attack Me With Your Love *The Brothers Johnson - Strawberry Letter #23 *Rick James - Ghetto Life *Chic - Le Freak Swynton Classics 92.6 This is Baljeet's favorite radio station. Style:Old-school Hip-Hop, Rap (80's to late 90's) DJ:Lil Jon Tracklist: *Run D.M.C - Sucker MC's *Eminem - Rap God *Montell Jordan - This is How We Do It *D12 - Fight Music *House of Pain - Jump Around *Run D.M.C - My Adidas *Whodini - Magic's Wand *Ying Yang Twins - Salt Shaker *Ice Cube - Check Yo' Self (Original) *Kurtis Blow - The Breaks *Nate Dogg - I Got Love *Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector *Run D.M.C. - It's Like That *Spice 1 - 187 Proof *2Pac - California Love *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate *Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop Whoop *M.O.P. - Downtown Swinga *Cypress Hill - Hits From the Bong *MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This *Eazy-E - Boyz N' The Hood *Whodini - Freaks Come Out at Night *Wu-Tang Clan - Protect Ya Neck *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic *Outkast - B.O.B *Eazy-E - Boyz-N-The Hood *Too $hort - Gettin' It *Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony - Tha Crossroads *N.W.A. - 100 Miles and Runnin' *Snoop Dogg - Ain't No Fun Danville Beatz Style:Modern Hip-Hop, Rap, R&B (Early 2000's to present) DJ:Kanye West Tracklist: *Buddy - Awesome Awesome *T.I. feat. Trae tha Truth - Check This, Dig That *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That *KOVAS - Grape Drink *Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Gold *MGK ft. Cassie - Warning Shot *Najee The 1 - Elevated *Pause - Caroline *Quake City Mobsters - Money On My Mind *Sum - City Pop *The Cool Kids ft. Travis Barker - Sour Apples *Weekend Money - Yellow *White Weird - Donald Trump Walk *Kanye West - Power *Ne-Yo - So Sick *Jay-Z & Kanye West - Why Do I Love You *Kendrick Lamar - Good Kid *Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz *Juicy J - Show Out *Drake - Started From the Bottom *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *Kendrick Lamar- Backseat Freestyle *E-40 - Function *Rocko - U.O.E.N.O. *YG - Who Do You Love? *Schoolboy Q - Man Of The Year *Kanye West & Jay-Z - N****s In Paris *Kendrick Lamar - m.A.A.d city *Sage The Gemini - Gas Pedal *2 Chainz - I'm Different *Danny Brown - Kush Coma *A$AP Rocky - Peso *Kanye West - Mercy *DJ Snake & Lil John - Turn Down for What *A$AP Ferg - Shabba *Pusha T - Trouble on My Mind Outlaw Radio Style:Country DJ:Larry the Cable Guy Tracklist: *Johnny Cash - Bad News *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White *Charlie Feathers - Get With It *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues *Johnny Cash - Ring of Fire *Jim Reeves - Four Walls *Merle Haggard - Silver Wings *The Browns - The Three Bells *Tammy Wynette - Stand By Your Man *Hank Snow - I'm Moving On *Ray Price - Crazy Arms *Roy Acuff - Wabash Cannonball *Hank Williams - My Heart Would Know Tri-State Russian Radio Style:Soviet Oldies, Russian Pop, House & Rock DJ:Lead singer of the band "Zveri" Tracklist: *Diskoteka Avaria - Если хочешь остаться *Dimitri Koldun - Город Больших Огней *Yuri Antonov - От печали до радости *Zhenya Belousov - Девочка моя синеглазая *Sinyaya Ptica - Ты мне не снишься *Kino - Группа крови *Oleg Gazmanov - Дождись *Lubeh - Дорога *Yuri Antonov - Золатая Лестница *Sinyaya Ptica - Клён *Yuri Antonov - Белый Теплоход *Zveri - До Скорой Встречи *Sergey Trofimov - Город в пробках *Alexander Ivanov - Дождь *Kino - Красно-Желтые Дни *Gregory Leps - Шелест *Irina Allegerova - Свечка *Oleg Gazmanov - Домой *Mashina Vremeni - Старая Дорога *Zemlyane - Трава у дома *Mashina Vremeni - Поворот *Igor Nikolaev - Мельница *Nepara - Не Беда Горе *Yuri Antonov - Лунная Дорожка *VIA Samocvety - Все, Что В Жизни Есть У Меня *Sergey Trofimov - 5000 Миль *Yuri Antonov - Зеркало *Kino - Место Для Шага Вперед *Belyi Orel - Потому Что Нельзя Быть На Свете Красивой Такой Jazz Group 105 FM Style:Jazz, Easy music DJ:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Tracklist: *De-Phazz - Cut The Jazz *Count Basie - April in Paris *Chet Baker - Let's Get Lost *John Coltrane - Giant Steps *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - Moanin' *Billie Holiday - Fine and Mellow *Larry Carlton - Pure Delight *Louis Armstrong - The Gypsy *Stacey Kent - They Say It's Wonderful *Quadro Nuevo - Cien Anos *Sonny Rollins - St. Thomas *Julie London - Comin' Thru The Rye *Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack *Diana Krall - I'll String Along With You *Molly Johnson - Lucky *The Chords - Sh-Boom *Frank Sinatra - Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words) *Miles Davis - Move *The Monotones - Book of Love *In the Still of the Night - The Five Satins *Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head *Miles Davis - Boplicity *Sting - Englishman in New York *The Dandeliers - Chop Chop Boom *Grand Theft Auto III - Main Theme *Horst Jankowski - A Sunny Day In Heidelberg *Gerhard Narholz - Holiday Road *Django Reinhardt - Modern Jazz Quartet *John Coltrane - Blue Train *John Coltrane - My Favorite Things Beethoven FM Style:Classical, Opera DJ:Roger Doofenshmirtz Tracklist: *Gianni Schicchi - O Mio Babbino Caro *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Overture from Marriage of Figaro *Sesto Bruscantini and Teresa Berganza - Non Piu Andrai Farfallone Amoroso *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Verdi - Rigoletto *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Beethoven - Egmont Overture *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Chopin - Impromptu *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Boccherini - Minuet *George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Schubert - Ave Maria *Mozart - Requiem Aeternam *Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (mvt. 1) *Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King *Pachelbel - Canon in D Major *Verdi - Triumphal March *Bach - Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring *Mozart - E amore un ladroncello from Cosi Fan Tutte *Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake: Scene *Strauss Sr. - Radetzky March Nightride FM A deleted radio station from GTA V makes it's way to Danville and the whole Tri-State Area. This is Candace's favorite radio station. Style:Electropop, Synthwave DJ:Kavinsky Tracklist: *Mitch Murder - Night Train *Tesla Boy - Rebecca *Jordan F - Abandoned Streets (Short Version) *Kavinsky ft. Lovefoxx - Nightcall *Lazerhawk - Overdrive *Miami Nights 1984 - Early Summer *Lifelike - So Electric *Kavinsky - Protovision *Mitch Murder - Remember When *Scattle - Knock Knock *Garth Knight - Silent Strike *Lazerhawk - So Far Away *Flashworx - Futurisma *Com Truise - Fightwave *Linea Aspera - Synapse *Miami Nights 1984 - Clutch *Kavinsky ft. SebastiAn - Odd Look *Futurecop! feat. Cavaliers of Fun - Atlantis 1997 *Cash Cash - Reach For the Stars *Perturbator - Raining Steel *Lost Years - Red Horizon *Kavinsky - Pacific Coast Highway *Betamaxx - Only in Movies *Mental Majority - Under the Stars *Lazerhawk - Interstellar *Tommy - The Chase *Kavinsky - Roadgame *Rain Sword - Shadows in the Dark *Miami Nights 1984 - Ocean Drive *Sellorekt /LA Dreams - More Time (Re-visited) *Kavinsky - Dead Cruiser *M.O.O.N. - Warehouse *Electric Youth - The Best Thing *The Judgeman - Press Start *Ladytron - Seventeen *Mitch Murder ft. Kristine - Feel the Air *Harold Faltemeyer - Axel F *Yonderboi - People Always Talk About The Weather (Junkie XL Remix) *Melody - Feel The Rush (Junkie XL Remix) *Ladytron - Fighting In Built Up Areas *Goldfrapp - Ride a White Horse (Serge Santiago Remix) Head Radio This is Candace's 2nd favorite radio station. Style:Modern pop, Adult Contemporary, Rock DJ:Pauline Simmones Tracklist: *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts *Datarock - Computer Camp Love *The Go! Team - Junior Kickstart *Greenskeepers - Lotion *UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - Restless *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) *Moloko - The Time Is Now *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop *Neon Trees - Animal *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock *Cassie - Me & U *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Conor & Jay - Carry Me Off *Sheryl Crow - Real Gone *Kudu - Give Me Your Head *Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z - Crazy In Love *Kelis - Trick Me *Evanescence - Bring Me To Life *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *The KLF - 3 AM Eternal *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *Lorde - Royals *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem *Lady Gaga - Applause *Flo Rida - Good Feeling *Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven *Zedd - Clarity *Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child *Beyonce - Crazy in Love *Calvin Harris - We Found Love *Jessie J - Price Tag *Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop *David Guetta - Memories *Katy Perry - California Gurls *M.I.A. - Paper Airplanes *Justin Timberlake - SexyBack *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Chris Brown - Beautiful People Warp Zone Radio Style:Drum & Bass, Dubstep DJ:Noisia Tracklist: *Ulterior Motive - Tape Pack (Original Mix) *Bladerunner - Red Alert *Ils - Feel the Addiction *Dangerous - Sick Pay *Silent Code - Take Them Alive (Original Mix) *Nymfo - Tower of David *Rowney - Make Your Move *Mage - Again (Original Mix) *A Sides feat. MC Fats - Teardown 2K14 *Brian Brainstorm - Shock Out *Upfront - Bru Dub *The Prototypes - Lights *Epicentre - Slumfunk (Original Mix) *Shrust - Vampire *Zomboy - Raptor (SKisM & LAXX Remix) *Kelis ft. Crookers - No Security *Donkong - Captain (Original Mix) *Wobad & KPD - Run 'Em *Majistrate - Ideas *Michael White feat. BBK - Top Back (Original Mix) *Twine - Inner Taiga *The Bloody Beetroots - The Source (Chaos & Confusion) *Congorock - Ivory (Bloody Beetroots Mix) *Rusko - Woo Boost *Calyx - Chasing Shadows *Rascal & Klone - The Phoenix *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Aphrodite - Return to Jedda (VIP) Trinity - Gangsta *DJ Zinc - Super Sharp Shoota *Omni Trio - First Contact *Technical Itch - Crystal *Pendulum - Tarantula *Hex - Force *Dead Dred - Dred Bass *Andy C - Visions *Metalheadz - Sinister *E-Z Rollers - RS 2000 *Calyx - Diablo *Calyx - Quagmire *Aquasky - Spectre *Tribe of Issachar feat. Peter Bouncer - Junglist (Original Dublate) *Rascal and Klone - Winner Takes it All *E-Z Rollers - Cops Don't Like Us *Flymutha - Toys Are Real *Foul Play-Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) *Hyper-On Experience-Disturbance (Tango Remix) Danville Public Radio NOTE:This radio staion can only be heard in Danville or it's outskirts. Heading north will change it to Jeffville Talk Radio. Style:Public Radio, Talk Radio Hosts:Various *'The Fireside Chat':This show consists of the Fireside Girls founder discussing the best things about being a Fireside Girl and the dangers of global warming while also taking calls from listeners. *'Where's the Rhythm?':This show consists of the former Love Händel drummer Swampy talking about what music instruments are good and bad, and showing reasons why is rhythm important in music. *'Woody's Roundup':This show consists of the best episodes of Woody's Roundup, a forgotten children show from the 50's, which was cancelled before the last episode. Jeffville Talk Radio NOTE:This radio staion can only be heard in Jeffville or it's outskirts. Heading south will change it to Danville Public Radio. Style:Talk Radio Hosts:Various *'Electron Zone Radio':Electron Zone Radio is a talk show discussing technology related topics hosted by Bill and Steve. Bill represents the "Fruit OS" users, an obvious parody of Apple's Mac OS. Steve represents "Facade" users, a parody of Microsoft Windows. The talk show hosts are also apparently caricatures of Microsoft chairman Bill Gates and Apple CEO Steve Jobs. The show's callers are largely a pack of internet nerds or internet haters. In between calls, Bill & Steve often make fun of internet memes & culture, such as Harlem Shake. *'Heartland Values with Nurse Bob':This program is a talk show parodying The Dr. Phil Show. It has a live in-studio audience and is hosted by a southern hillbilly named Nurse Bob. Nurse Bob also appears to be a devout Christian, as many stereotypical hillbillies are — and threatens many of his callers that if they don't shape up, they will be burning for eternity in the fiery pits of Hell. *'Breathing World':A spiritual enlightenment talk show hosted by a new wave hippie by the name of Melissa Chowder. Throughout the show, she talks about the dangers of trash lying across the streets, and how using composting toilets can be a lot cheaper than using bathroom toilets. She also talks about how Jeffville used to be the cleanest city in Jefferson County. The show's callers include a little fat kid who hates hippies & calls them tree huggers, a man who claims to be God, and a woman who still thinks she's in the Cold War. Chattersphere FM Style:Talk Radio Hosts:Lazlow Chattersphere features a format in which listeners call in with opinions, concerns and complaints, and Lazlow responds with their take on the situation. The station also features two long interviews with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who discusses the show "Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt" on Youtube, and later on Lightning McQueen, who discusses his history as a racer and the Dinoco 400 tournament. The phone calls include the likes of Candace Flynn, who calls on the show about why can't she bust her brothers, no matter what she does, in addition to having problems with Suzy, Jeremy's sister. The other callers for example include Carl Karl from OWCA, Lawrence Fletcher and a caller freaking out about Terry WADs for DooM. Tri-State Emergency Dispatch Style:Police Dispatch This station is only availible on emergency vehicles and police cars, similar to the dispatch from GTA 3, Vice City & San Andreas. Commercials *Team Improbable *Slushy Burger *Brick *Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment *Al's Toy Barn *Fireside Girls *Little Duffers *Jefferson County Motor Speedway & Swamp Oil 500 *Whatever Clothing Store *Bobbi's Hair Emporium *The Pinhead Pierre Show *The Essential LINDANA:Still Fun featuring Lindana Jr. (Candace as an indie pop singer) *Amazing Man-Eating Dinosaur-Themed-Totally-Sick Water Slide of Doom *Grotti Carbonizzare *ZiT *That Darn Fiancee *Let's All Dance Until We're Sick *Maibatsu Penumbra *Bango-Ru *Flynn-Fletcher Antiques *ECola *Danville National Forest *Super Duper Mega Superstore *Wedgie's:The Gym for Bullies *Jeremy & the Incidentals Concert Tour at the Danville Arena *A Sal Tuscany Christmas *Smile Away Reformatory School *Bust 'Em! *The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star *Honest Guy Used Cars *Danville Community Center *Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art *Chez Platypus *allinol *Meap's Carbonated Goulash *Danville Roller Rink